Night Lover
by Kedealith
Summary: An incubus is summoned by Draco Malfoy


Author's Notes: This is a slash (M/M) story, if you don't like that kind of thing then why are you here to read it? This story actually came about after I found a spell on how to summon an incubus/succubus. I don't own Harry Potter; if I did Harry Potter would be the next Dark Lord with Draco at his side! Oh! And I'd like to thank my beta!  
  
Night Lover  
  
In a barely lighted room, the only illumination coming from a solemn circle of eight blazing black candles, a motionless figure lies amidst a silver corded circle the candles had been placed around. Shadows and mysterious shapes cast by the candlelight dance upon the stony walls, increasing the eerie atmosphere. Set outside the circle is an herbal substance, red rose petals and a silver green-eyed dragon pendent. The figure stirs, a face drifts into the light for a moment. The alabaster-skinned face of a young man drifts back out of the light, his silvery blond hair catching the light. He aligns his arms straight out above his head, his legs spread slightly apart. His ebony robe ruffles in a light breeze, the source of its entrance unknown. And a smoky, shadowy-like shape materializes above the young man.  
  
The young man laughs, amazed that the two numbskull bodyguards of his actually copied the spell right. He closes his eyes as he feels the figure coalesce into a physical form. The candle's flame flicker purple, then black and finally a blood red. The devilish hue illuminates the entire room for a brief moment and then everything goes back to normal except for the fact that Harry Potter's figure now stands before the young man.  
  
'N-no.Not Harry's form.' the young man thinks. The young man then regains his mask and smirks up at the false Harry Potter facade. "Well, Incubus? I'm waiting..." he drawls.  
  
"Draco...Malfoy." The figure hisses in a voice very much unlike Harry's. Its ruby eyes narrow as it gazes upon the young man. This false Harry brings his face until it is mere inches away from Draco's. A soft hiss then follows.  
  
"Come, and I will teach you the disillusionment of the body as it perishes in the rain of grief..."  
  
The incubus, still taking on Harry's form, then captures Draco's slightly parted pink lips in a rough kiss, causing any possible reply from the boy to go unheard. As he kisses him, the powers the incubus possesses flow through him, into him, forcing him into a very dreamlike state. Harry then begins to carelessly remove Draco's ebony robes.  
  
The blond young man's ripped robes are soon discarded onto one of the other Slytherin student's beds in the seventh year dorm room. Harry's form smiles wickedly upon the now disrobed pale body, noting how nice it was of the young man to dispose of his other clothing before starting the summoning spell. Harry's tongue darts out and begins to lick his way sensuously down Draco's chest, pausing at his navel to swirl his tongue into and around the small fissure. He traces patterns over Draco's chest, leaving wet trails, pausing again only to suckle Draco's delicate skin passionately. Harry's tongue then makes its path back down towards Draco's hardening member.  
  
Draco's eyes open slightly as a soft growl escapes his lips and lifts his hips to meet Harry's tongue.  
  
"Ohh..Harry..." he moans.  
  
Draco then pulls Harry back up and kisses his lips passionately. "Harry.." he whispers again, in his dreamy state, believing Harry is actually here. He releases all of his pent up sexual frustrations he has toward his rival and pushes Harry off of him.  
  
"Mine. You're mine." Draco croons into Harry's ear as he straddles Harry's hips, and begins to thrust against him.  
  
The disguised incubus smirks up at Draco, "Oh, yes. All yours...." he murmurs.  
  
Harry unleashes a cruel laugh and tosses Draco off of him. Harry pins Draco to the ground, forcing Draco's face into the emerald green carpet. "All Yours. Ha. I think not my dragon. You belong to me, not I to you." Harry's tongue finds the blond boy's back and begins trailing it lightly, then forcefully, along Draco's spine, and finally up the nape of his neck.  
  
Draco moans softly, slightly smiling to himself. He had never pictured Harry as the forceful type. But it doesn't matter, as long as Harry is here in his dreams like every other night since some time during his fourth year. Everything would be fine. Harry wouldn't hurt him.  
  
The incubus softly whispers in Draco's ear, "Come, and I will teach you the death in fading roses never sent to one you admire from afar."  
  
Harry lifts his hands over Draco. His fingernails take on a reddish color as they grow longer and sharpen. He places his hands at Draco's shoulders and runs them down to his waist. Under him, Draco cries out in shock and pain. Blood begins to flow from the open wounds, as Harry licks up a line of blood off Draco's back.  
  
The carpet around them has now turned crimson as the wounds on Draco's back loses blood and mixes with the hue of the emerald green carpeting. Draco shifts his head to try to look at Harry. But alas, as he does so, Harry straightens to an erect stance, pulling Draco up along with him into a kneeling position. Harry kisses Draco hastily, leaving blood smeared messily around his face. The incubus brings bloodstained hands up and runs them through Draco's blond hair. He yanks Draco towards him, glaring down at him.  
  
"You are my enemy. And now you are my little slut, aren't you? You like this, do you not? Don't you, Dragon? My little slut..." Harry whispers to Draco and then tosses him back onto the ground like a useless rag doll. Harry straddles Draco's ass not bothering to ready Draco or himself.  
  
"I want to hear you scream...do you understand me?" he pauses, brings his lips closer to Draco's ear, "I want to see you bleed more. I might just keep you."  
  
Harry violently thrusts himself into Draco's unprepared body. Screams echo throughout the entire Slytherin house, yet in vain, for no one hears the screams or the broken sobs of Draco Malfoy as he is brutally beaten and forcefully advanced upon by the incubus in the form of the young man he secretly yearns for.  
  
Sometime during the screams, the incubus whispers once more to Draco, "Come, and I will teach you the emptiness of lonely orgasms in the night- flooded, loveless room.."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning, Pansy Parkinson stands outside the boy's dorm room and knocks softly. "Draco.?" she calls as she slowly opens the door, "I'm coming in..." She takes two steps into the room, shuts the door behind her and turns to walk into the room. She starts to call for Draco once more but the names never leaves her lips as she lets out a blood curdling scream. The sound foot steps echo as the majority of the Slytherin house rushes up the stairs to where she is. She continues to scream as the others enter the room, she finds her self unable to take her eyes from the sight.  
  
The entire room is destroyed. Dried blood covers the entire room, every bed's sheets, curtains and pillows have been shredded. The circle, candles and everything used for the summoning have disappeared. Instead around Draco are the pillow's feathers, but rather than white they look to have been dipped in blood, much like the rest of the room. The curtains over the window have been slashed, and yet the sunlight continues to wash over Draco's bloody and bruised body. Despite all the carnage on and around him, the pale blond young man looks angelic. Floating above Draco's chest is a red rose, the flower's thorns drip blood onto his body. The rose petals slowly fall from the flower and settle serenely on his motionless form.  
  
Professor Snape, head of the Slytherin house, pushes all of the students out of his way and kneels down before Draco's broken body, looking him over. The room is silent, somber. Every student has been both shocked into a steady silence and hushed out of grief for fear of the worst. Professor Snape's greasy black hair sways gently as he shakes his head. Slowly he stands, the students of his house moving out of the way as he walks, and heads to owl Lucius Malfoy and inform him that his son is dead. There are no words to express the sadness and horror each soul now feels within the room. Once Draco's room. For it is now his tomb.  
  
Yet no one notices the piece of parchment paper discarded on Draco's destroyed bed. It reads, written in the emerald ink of Harry Potter's fine scrawl, "Come."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Within the Gryffindor seventh year boys dorm room, Harry Potter awakens from the jolting pain of his scar. He rubs his eyes as he yawns and reaches for his glasses on the bedside dresser. Slowly he places them on his head as he does so he notices something on his hands. Underneath his fingernails is a red substance. He turns his hands over and notices green ink stains. He gets up from his bed and heads for the showers to clean his hands.  
  
If anyone had seen Harry as he walked to the prefect bathroom, they might have wondered about the blood on his face and clothes or perhaps they might have looked into his eyes and seen the flecks of red. But of course no one did see the boy who lived, nor did he notice those running to the Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
End.  
  
  
  
AN: This is my third attempt at rewriting this story. I've tried to keep mostly the same as the first version. The first time I wrote it, I wanted it to be a get together fic for Harry and Draco. Then I decided to rewrite it into a death fic. The first rewrite was very violent, bloody, death fic. The biggest part of Draco they found was a finger. The next time it was ended with Snape writing Lucius and saying it was suicide. And this time, well I'm not sure how this one is. I wanted to make it sad but it isn't. I'm not sure what it is. It's not like the others. The quote in the fic is written below and it isn't mine!  
  
"Come, and I will teach you the disillusionment of the body as it perishes in the rain of grief. Come, and I will teach you the death in fading roses never sent to one you admire from afar. Come, and I will teach you the emptiness of lonely orgasms in the night-flooded, loveless room. Come...."- Gary A. Braunbeck, "Starless and Bible Black"  
  
You can take the ending however you like. 


End file.
